


undefined

by Spinelofthemoon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Related, Canon Universe, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, exploring of relationship, they are my otp, they never even met canonly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9700919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinelofthemoon/pseuds/Spinelofthemoon
Summary: Seung gil lee placed last at the Rostelecom cup, and lost his chance at a GPF medal. and there are only two things he could think about to cheer him up. sadly, the first, is a fluffy dog, thousands of KM away, and the other, is a thai skater who can't get a normal cellphone reception.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's a cute little fic for V-day.   
> it's actually my birthday today also. lol.  
> anywayssss seungchuchu is my OTP, it's not even funny, i'm so bad. so deep in the seungchuchu hell. don't send help, it's nice and warm here.   
> hope you like it!

_'in your career, there are highs and lows. the highs, will fill you with power, as people will chant your name and root for you. the lows will try to devour your ambitions. you can't let the lows win, but you must learn from them.'_

he was locked in the toilet. tears filling his face, he was a failure. the entire world knew that now. a few small mistakes is all that it takes for him to miss his chance. he made no motion as he let his frustration fell in the stream down his face. he wiped the moisture from his face and took out his phone. he had 7 messages from his coach. the first three were her asking where he went, and the other were just empty threats that once they will get back to korea he will be punished with extra hard training sessions.

he rolled his eyes, he hated that women. and if anyone ever ask him the reasoning behind his hate for women, he will probably will blame it on her. he shoved his phone back to his pocket and stepped out of the bathroom. he was aware of the moisture that still lingers in his eyelashes, and that his face were still red, but he knew that staying in the toilet will not help his state. he needed a rest from this. a few weeks of vacation maybe. and then he will be in the right mindset to get ready for the Four Continents competition.

as he walked back to the dressing room, where he was sure to be screamed at by his coach he let his mind drift to some happy thoughts. usually only one thing could rise a smile to his face, his dog fur, his dog bark, him and his dog walking on the streets of Seoul. but lately ever since the last year's Four Continents competition, there was something else that he found himself thinking about when he wanted to smile. he checked his phone again, there were no new messages.

when he got to the dressing room, his coach was there. her brows knit in anger, and she started to yell, he could recite by heart every thing that she said. he was used to it. but it didn't bother him. she was the best coach in south korea. and this is what he needed to go through to be the best. of course, right now he was not the best. he was not even in the top 6. and that DID bother him. was being yelled at like that even worth it if he was not in the position he wanted? he checked his phone again. no new messages. he still hasn't called. his coach started getting mad about the fact that he did not listen to her. he sighed. and let her have it out of her system. 

////

it was a weird day. when he was getting ready to leave the competition venue, he found himself being hugged by a somewhat out of it Yuuri Katsuki.

Yuuri Katsuki, like Seung gil, did not place at the Rostelecom Cup. but somehow did find his way into the GPF. and while his coach was away, the japanese skater must have had a shortage of some sort of connection. and every single skater at the venue was caught in the middle of his need for physical connection. it was weird, but, somehow, it felt... nice? comforting? he was not sure what was the right terminology to express this feeling.

he just got to his room at the hotel in Moscow. and throw his costume to his suitcase, that was not even open. he just wanted it away from his body. like it had nothing to do with him. his salsa costume was hanging neatly by the bathroom door. he performed better with that one. maybe he should consider using it for both his programs. he chuckled at the thought. his coach will never let him do something like that. and it was stupid to think that a certain costume helped him get better results.  

he went to take a shower. his aching muscles thanked him when the warm water fell on his skin. he was not sure if his muscles were knot because of the skating or the stress, or both, or for no reason other than to mess with him in a day where he already was quite pissed off on. as he stepped out of the bathroom, he checked his phone again. 'call me' said one message. it had a smiley face attached to it, and Seung Gil found himself smiling at his phone. he's been waiting for this text. he taped on his phone's screen a few times, and leveled it so that it will capture his face. 

"Seung!" Phichit smiling face filled the screen. "I've been trying to contact you for like 2 hours. you have such bad reception."

"sorry. moscow does not support my mobile provider well." Seung gil answered. he felt bad that Phichit had to work hard to talk to him. 

"It's fine!" Phichit was smiling. he was almost always smiling. at first, when they started their... connection? he was not sure what to call their relationship. he felt annoyed by the fact that this smile was never off the other man's face. but he found out that after some getting used to, this smile could warm his heart, because it was so genuine, and pure that he could not possibly feel mad at it. "are you... not wearing a shirt?" 

oh. he forgot about it. the room was warm from the air conditioning and he wanted to talk with phichit so bad that dressing up did not feel important. he noticed that under the reddish skin of the other man there was a deeper pink color. Phichit was blushing. "stay on the line, I'll dress up and be with you in a moment." he said. 

"okey!" the other man said as he made a quick nod with his head. 

Seung Gil placed his phone on the bed. and went to his suitcase to get a shirt and a pair of boxers. he tossed aside the costume from his Free Skate that still sat on it. and dress himself. in less then a minute he was back on his bed, and picked up his phone to look back at phichit. the Thai man had one of his little hamsters on top of his head now, and one on his shoulder. Seung chuckled. "back." he said. 

"Yay!" he answered. "I watched you today."

he knew that of course. as the last event in the Grand Prix series, the placing of this event were the ones to determine if Phichit would be qualified to the Final. "yea, congratulation on being one of the the top 6." Seung Gil replied. "you must have been freaking out not knowing if you made it."

"I was, but I really watched it for you and Yuuri. I was more worried about Yuuri not losing his mind of something." it made sense to Seung Gil that Phichit was more worried about Yuuri Katsuki then him, he knew him longer. "I kind of feel like I made you mess up in a way." the Thai man confessed.

"what are you talking about. my downfall is only on my mistakes and you had nothing to do with it."

"haha!" phichit laughed. " Of course i'm not directly to blame, it's just that... I was so caught up with rooting for Yuuri that I've sort of forgot to root for you right until you stepped on the ice. and I feel like I gave you bad mojo or something with the fact that I have not cheered on you full heartedly from the start."

"oh." Seung gil did not know what to say. he was quite used to it. but he wanted to make the other man feel better somehow. "it's only logical for you to hope for your best friend succes."

it did not seem like phichit was happy with this answer. "um... maybe." 

Seung Gil was starting to panic. he have seemed to have upset the other man. and he really didn't want to do that. "have I said something wrong?" he will never know if he won't ask, right? 

"not really. just was hoping for a different reaction."

"what kind of a reaction?" he needed to know, so that next time he will know better.

"I don't know... might have wanted you to be upset that I put Yuuri first. or something..." it seemed like saying that made Phichit feel sort of ashamed. "giving our relationship."

"oh." he himself was not so sure what their relationship was. he didn't think of them as friends. and he knew that phichit was not really considering him a friend. their relationship was quite different. he knew from what Phichit told him that they talked a lot about topics that he only felt comfortable to talk about with Seung gil. for himself it was an whole other case. because he did not see the logic of having friends. and he rarely felt like he could talk with people. and to be honest, phichit was the only one he talked to, ever, about things outside of figure skating. phichit was special to him.

phichit was blushing right now. "maybe I assumed something..."

"nonono!" Seung Gil voice and tone surprised him. "I just... we just didn't meet at all for the past 9 months, and I didn't know..." 

"but we talked about a lot of things that you know that I will never tell another person." 

"I was just... I don't know." Seung gil sighed. "we never talked about... what we are." 

"oh... right..." Phichit, with his eager self, was assuming things on his own. "so... what are we..."

"I'm not really good with titles. and words. and people. and feelings."

"I know." phichit laughed. "can I name it then?"

Seung gil just nodded as an answer.

"I like you. and I know that we only met like... 2 or 3 times... but I know how I feel, and hope that we will able to meet and explore our relationship in the off season." 

Phichit words were filling Seung gil with warmth, and he was smiling at the other skater. "I hope so too." 


End file.
